fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace
Wallace(ワレス, Waresu) first appears in Chapter 9 of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken as a level 12 Knight and was the Knight Commander of House Caelin until Lundgren made his mad bid for power. The tutorial demands that you use a Knight Crest on him; however, if you are playing Lyn's Hard Mode, you do not have to use it... though Kent and Sain are usually at a low level at that point so most people use it anyway.). He then promotes to be a Level 1 General. Loyal to Lady Lyn, Wallace is a veteran who served 30 years as a knight. A famous trainer of young knights, he trained Kent and Sain and seems to have the same intentions for Wil. When younger, he was also Lord Hassar's rival and friend, which is expanded in his supports with Kent. It's insinuated that Renault, during his times as a mercenary, trained Wallace briefly. Wallace has no sense of direction whatsoever, which serves as the apparent reason for his presence in Bern during Eliwood's story, though it is revealed in an A support with Lyndis he had traveled there to destroy the hideout of the bandits that had killed Lyndis' family. He thrives in battle, and is extremely brash and stubborn. In his ending he ends up in Ilia and spends the rest of his days tilling the frozen soil. History During a support conversation with Kent, it's revealed that several years ago, Lord Hausen assigned him an important job. This job was to prevent Madelyn and Hasslar from escaping to the Saecae plains. A couple days prior assigned to this job, Wallace catches up with Madelyn and Hassar. When Wallace caught both, both Madelyn and Hasslar (at the same time said) "I am to blame, do not harm the other". After the meeting, Wallace lets the pair go, and reports back to Lord Hausen. When Marquess Caelin (Lord Hausen) found out the Wallace had let them escape ("They eluded me", is what Wallace said to Lord Hausen after the pair's escape), he locks Wallace in the dungeon for 6 months. Wallace does not regret it, though, as not only this allowed for Lyn to be ultimately born, but it showed him that disobeying orders is not necessarily bad when they conflict with one's sincere beliefs. Stats Wallace is essentially the Gotoh of Lyn's tale, he comes late and if promoted immediately (mandatory in normal mode) is powerful enough to defeat any foe in the chapters he appears in, thus allowing a player who lost a number of units to win more easily; new and inexperienced players often resort to training him in axes so he can use the hammer to kill Lundgren easily in the final chapter of Lyn's Tale. Initial Stats |Knight |Thunder |12 |30 |13 |7 |5 |10 |15 |2 |13 |4 |Lance - A | Iron Lance Iron Axe Vulnerary Knight Crest Growths *HP: 70% *Strength: 45% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 20% *Luck: 35% *Defence: 55% *Resistance: 35% Possible Supports *Lyn *Renault *Wil *Vaida *Kent Quotes Death quote Lyn Mode Wallace: Curses! Looks like I relied too much on my armor! Lyn: General Wallace! (End of chapter) Kent: General Wallace! Sain: General Wallace... Why did you have to push yourself so hard? Oh... We will not forget you... Wallace: Quiet, boy! I'm not dead yet! Sain: Ah! It's alive! I mean... He's... You're OK! Wallace: Of course I am! This is nothing more than a scratch! Nggg!! Oww!!! Sain: Easy... You shouldn't move around so much. Kent: I assure you, Lord Wallace, we will see Lady Lyndis safely to the marquess. Have faith in us, and focus on mending your wounds. Wallace: Bah... So, now I'm to be sent home like a squire... Sain: You've been in retirement, sir. You simply tried too-- Wallace: Hold your tongue, boy! I know my place. Kent! Sain! Take care of the lady Lyndis! Or else! Sain & Kent: Yes, milord! Eliwood/Hector Mode Wallace: So, I'm to die in battle, am I? I regret nothing! Ha ha ha...ha ha... Final Battle quote Wallace: I'm trembling with anticipation! Against Eagler: Wallace: Eagler! Eagler: General Wallace... So you've sided with the girl, too, have you? Wallace: I fight for Caelin's honor, not for Lundgren's lies! Eagler: Ah... Is that so? You are-- Enough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst! Wallace: Fool... At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you! Ending Wallace - Crag of Caelin Wallace intended to return to Caelin, but he got lost and ended up in Ilia. He now spends his days tilling the frozen soil. Gallery File:Wallace-port.png|Wallace's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Wallace.gif|Wallace's Mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters